


You're Not Alone Anymore

by Karlseer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Let them be friends, M/M, Opening Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlseer/pseuds/Karlseer
Summary: Keith opens up about his anxiety of leading Voltron while Lance listens. They both comfort each other.Aka: Let them just admit they are flawed but still appreciate each other. Also they don't get into a teleserye kind of fight to actually have this talk like guys pls.





	You're Not Alone Anymore

It was an never an odd circumstance that he’d end up alone in a room with Keith. It was different now, he couldn’t think of the words. Maybe it’s solidarity? Or maybe.. It’s something else. Lance shook his head. Maybe another time to ponder but right now, he felt at peace just being in the same room as Keith,the red paladin of Voltron. 

 

“Hey Lance, can I tell you something?” Keith finally spoke after awhile of being silent. 

 

“Sure, buddy.” Keith sat next to Lance. For awhile, Keith was silent. He fidgeted here and there and looked at the floor. Lance had to snap him out. “If you want to talk about it another time that’s-” Lance was cut short by keith. 

 

“No! I’m just not used to open up to anyone except Shiro, but uh, I’ll try, and I know you’re the person to talk to about these things,” Keith said with a blush on his face. 

 

“Well, go shoot, I mean shooting is my thing though.” Lance shrugged. 

 

“Really Lance?” 

 

“I’m just lightening up the mood so that you’ll be comfortable enough to talk to me, I think you’re not used to me being serious,” Lance said.  Keith looked away. He looked embarrassed. 

 

“I’m sorry, sometimes I can’t read the atmosphere. I suck at it,” Keith said bashfully. Lance placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

 

“We’ll work on it but right now, you should tell me what’s bothering you.” Lance was actually happy that Keith chose him to confide with his problems. It’s a way of getting know Keith aside from him being his teammate. As a friend, he doesn’t know him that well. Just theories but not actual facts. 

 

“It’s just hard being a leader. I feel like I am not doing a good job and I’m failing everyone, mostly Shiro. I just don’t know what I am actually doing or why he chose me of all people? I mean, anyone of you could lead Voltron except…” Keith looked down and sighed. “Except me.” Lance felt that way too but he chose not to say it to him. Not now, he should listen to Keith. It was weird seeing Keith also had insecurities because Lance saw him as someone who was confident with whatever he does. In the end, Keith was also a teenager like Lance who was scared of fucking up.

 

“I appreciate the indirect compliment, Keith, but I don’t want it coming from self depreciation,” Lance remarked. 

 

“It’s just I am really trying and I always ask myself what Shiro would do, and it felt like I’m not me anymore whenever I do!” Keith sounded frustrated. “I just feel so pressured and on the spot! I am not used to be in that kind of situation.”

 

“Hey listen, it’s good that you are doing your best to be a leader but it doesn’t mean you have to shoulder the burden of your role yourself. I mean, you have us to help you. We’re a team, not only you and me but the rest of us are a team.” Keith glanced at him with something he hasn’t seen before. It was so soft. “I know we got on the wrong foot in the beginning, especially the unnecessary rivalry thing, I am sorry for that. It was pretty stupid but I know it was because I was insecure and I was always compared to you-” 

 

“Was it Iverson? I am going to punch him when I see him again!” Keith groaned. Lance chuckled. 

 

“It’s okay Keith! I already grew pass that a bit. It took me awhile but I got there.” After that Keith calmed down. “But what I am trying to say was after I got forcibly sent to space and became stuck with you. I realized you were also a flawed person but also a dedicated person who would sacrifice himself for the greater good of his team or the universe and that’s…” Lance smiled. “That’s admirable.” Lance felt warm saying all those. Keith looked dumbstruck.

 

“You’re also admirable. You’re actually good with strategizing and lightening up the mood. That’s something not all can do, I mean I can’t do that but I guess someone else can and it’s you…” Keith’s eyes were on him. Full of fire and determination. “I trust you and the team now to lead with me until we find Shiro.”

 

“You’re not alone anymore Keith,” Lance said softly.

 

“Neither are you. You have us too,” Keith replied. Both of them smiled and realized how far they’ve come. 

 

“Well space partner, we should go rest now since we have a lot of work to do!” Lance stood up. He heard someone get up. All of the sudden someone was wrapping his arms around him. It was Keith.

 

“Thank you,Lance.” 

 

“Thank you too, Keith.” 

 


End file.
